Code: Bionics
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: After shutting down the supercomputer in Code Lyoko, Douglas and Donald get an email and and try to rebuild Lyoko, which they accidentally recreates XANA and it starts its attacks in Mission Creek. Can Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo save the day from XANA attacks? Or will they fail to do so? On hiatus.
1. Beginning

**Shinx: Okay, you people are going to get all angry at me for making, YET, another story! But, I dreamt this story up, so I'm thinking it might be a one-shot, maybe/maybe not, your decision would be liked. Here it goes I guess…**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Code Lyoko or Lab Rats except some costumes, some sectors, some weapons and outfits… and anything else you don't see Code Lyoko or Lab Rats owning.**

**Chase: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lyoko**_

"Wouldn't it kill us if we do this last blow Einstein?!" Odd asked while the warriors were at the very core of Lyoko, XANA would be erased if they destroy this last data. "_Yes…. But I'm pulling you in before we do that-"_Jeremey's voice boomed from the sky, but Ulrich cut him off.

"No way are we passing this opportunity; we'll sacrifice ourselves to save the world, like all the times before." Ulrich said and the others nodded. "_But guys! You don't know what'll happen if you don't come back!_" Jeremy shouted but Yumi shook her head with tears. "We have to, we're the Lyoko Warriors, and we'll vanquish XANA once and for all." Yumi responded and Jeremy sighed sadly.

"…_Okay, fine. I'll never forget you guys." _

"We'll never forget you too Einstein!" Odd shouted with his happy-go-lucky grin as everyone threw their weapons… and everything turned bright white.

* * *

_**Few Years Later**_

"What are you two doing?" Chase asked as he entered the Lab to see Donald and Douglas working on something together for once. "Donny got some weird e-mail about creating a virtual world. So now I and he are both trying to recreate it, but there's some kind of code that's blocking us from doing so." Douglas explained as him and Donald sat near the computer with a hard glare at the computer and Chase walked over and looked at it.

"Hmm… I have the weirdest feeling, but try, Code: Lyoko." Chase said with a shrug and Donald typed it in and the screen changed to a checkmark screen and the two older geniuses cheered. All the data cards from the place it was before appeared, some were locked, some wasn't. Chase rolled his eyes at the two as they started off at their work again, to recreate something called "scanners" while trying to perfect the so called "materialization process".

Man, if Chase was a super genius at something's, then what could have sent those two that e-mail with a locked code, it's like that person EXPECTED them to unlock it. Chase rolled his eyes at the questions while going into the tunnels.

"When will those two ever grow up?"

* * *

**Shinx: Here's that one-shot for you folks! If you want it to be multi-chapters just review or PM.**

**Mike: *coughs and appears, was belonged by Total Drama* Okay, Shinx is setting up a reviewing requirement for the stories now. Here it is.**

_**What If: 20 reviews**_

_**I Didn't Do It: 88-90 reviews**_

_**Bionic and Ninja: 21 reviews**_

_**Inner Thoughts: 12 reviews**_

_**Total Drama Citizens: 17-18 reviews**_

_**Cyber Troubles: 11-12 reviews**_

_**The Avenging of Dimensional Saviors: 7-8 reviews**_

_**Code: Bionics; 3-5 reviews**_

**Odd: Review! Or PM…**


	2. First Visit

**Shinx: Another chapter?! Oh my!**

**Chase: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except costumes, some sectors, weapons, some monsters and the plot.**

**Odd: *claps* Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Late at Night**_

After the two geniuses retired for sleep, the three bionics were resting in their capsules safe and sound from the world for the night since of the whole revealing of their bionics to the world. At least, they think their safe and sound. The familiar XANA symbol flashed on the computer and on Eddy's screen. Then a bright light covered the three and soon they weren't seen in their capsules anymore.

* * *

_**Lyoko; Sector ?**_

Adam let out a groan as the three hit the ground hard. Chase rubbed his head and sat up as Bree looked around in a daze. The whole sector was like a metal kingdom but statues of unknown people could be seen all around.

"What the….?" Chase mumbled and rubbed his eyes and Adam cheered. "Cool! We all must be in the same dream!" Adam cheered which Chase shook his head and helped Bree up. "I think we're in that world Douglas and Mr. Davenport were working on…" Chase mumbled and Bree raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" Chase shook his head again with a sigh. "Those two were recreating a virtual world and I guessed the systems must have glitched and sent us here." Bree clapped her hands as Adam whistled for their attention. "Hey Chasey and Bree, what are we wearing?" Adam asked and the two blinked and they all inspected each other's clothing.

Adam had the costume of a samurai warrior with the arm and leg guards with sandals with a helmet attached to the side and a shield on his back. Bree had a pure white dress with leggings and a golden halo above her head while a canister was on her back full of metal arrows and a bow, but she had no wings to be compared as an angel. Chase had a tech blue body suit with tech green marks, tribunal wolf markings with wolf ears, his teeth sharpened to fangs, while his arms had tech like wolf claws, his eyes were slit while a little wolf tail stood out.

"Great… just great… why do I get the weirdest costume?" Chase groaned out as Bree and Adam laughed. "Wolfy want a treat?" Adam teased and Bree busted into another fit of giggles. "Shut it fairy and guard!" Chase yelled out rage and it followed with a bark which made the two older siblings laugh again. Chase sighed in frustration as his ears pinned down and tail lashed back and forth.

A howl could be heard and the two looked at Chase again. "Wasn't me this time." Chase muttered with his wolf paw-like hands in the air in defense. A pure snow white wolf could be seen, but where eyes should be there was a XANA mark. It pinned its ears down and let out a snarl at them and Chase couldn't resist but to growl back.

"Woah there fideo, let us handle this." Bree said and tried to super speed to the beast but couldn't and her eyes widened in surprise as the wolf howled and pure cold ice breath hit her and made her freeze which she broke into pieces and wasn't seen anymore.

"BREE!" Chase and Adam yelled out in shock and worry as the wolf growled at them and Adam glared at it, but no heat vision came. "We don't have our bionics in here Adam!" Chase yelled out and Adam pulled out his shield before the wolf could howl again and charged at him which the wolf disappeared as soon as the shield made contact with it.

"Hahaha! No one stands a chance against Adam the Great!" Adam praised himself and Chase sweat dropped at him until a blaze of fire hit Adam and he disappeared and Chase's eyes widened to see a fox that was crimson red with a XANA symbol on its back and in its eyes growled at Chase and the youngest gulped. Then Chase did what he could do, he took off on all fours running for his life.

The fox charged after him and a piercing screech could be heard as Chase ducked under a star blast and an eagle could be seen with stars on its body as the stars it shot out went back to it, its stomach having the XANA symbol surrounded by stars. Chase gulped as he ran until he met with a cylinder tower with no entrance and he gulped and turned to the growling monsters with another wolf.

"Nice animals..?" Chase asked slowly but crossbow arrows came and hit each animal with precision and each monster disappeared. Chase's ears perked up and looked at a figure that had a crossbow on its arm, only seeing a bit of its arm with the crossbow on it. The figure stared at Chase with cold golden eyes before fleeing off.

"Wait!" Chase called out and took off speeding after him, barely dodging moving rocks and such. The figure ran into a tower but didn't face the laws of physics, going through it with ease. Chase quirked an eyebrow when he remembered the other tower being blue, this one pure red. Chase hesitated but went in, remembering he had to find out where his siblings were dragged to and suddenly his vision went crazy as he entered, and the words **Glitch **reading out in front of his eyes as everything was fading.

* * *

_A masked person smiled as he danced with his lover, a violin playing in the background softly which the two danced to under the moonlight. The other was a beautiful princess. They danced under the sun rised which the two were separated._

* * *

_A laugh erupted in the middle of class suddenly from an accident that was too hilarious to resist of a jokester, soon he was sent to the office for disrupting class._

* * *

_A dark figure grinned as the Hero glared right at him, cracking his knuckles in response. "Let's get to it shall we?" The Hero asked and the figure nodded and charged electricity before charging at him._

* * *

Chase screamed as memories were going through and out of his bionic brain. He stood his ground and walked painfully to the panel in the middle. He looked at it as his memories started to fade from himself. He put his hand to it and his eyes glowed bright tealish-green. Numbers flashed on the panel before Chase's words flashed onto it.

_Chase_

_Code: Lyoko_

The memories stopped altogether as Chase sighed in relief. His vision started to fade as he found himself starting to fade. He smiled at a mission completed and disappeared, a familiar figure appearing behind him.

"Looks like those memories were very useful from the smart one of the trio. If I find a way to control all three, ruling the world will be very easily done." The figure said with XANA eyes and grinned but frowned when getting memories from the monsters. "One of the pests survived in the erase? Hmm... That won't do at all. I need to get him gone." He turned and headed out of the tower. "Let's see how to drag the mouse out to play with the cat…"

* * *

"Chase!" Bree yelled out as Chase fell out of his capsule panting. "Adam! Bree! You're okay!" Chase said in a happy voice and leaned on his capsule panting as his bionics was slowly repairing them.

"It's 7:30… school starts soon. The alarm woke us up but you were gone until a bright light went off and boom you appeared again!" Adam said and Chase sighed. "So, what do we do now that we went there?" Bree asked and Chase got hit with a memory.

"_XANA is a force to be reckoned with, we need to defeat this virus before it messes up the world itself. What's says we can't make a team to defeat it? We'll call ourselves the Lyoko Warriors."_

"That virus thing brought us there… its name was XANA… it took us there for some reason. We need to defeat it, who knows what it can do to the world if not stopped? Let's make a team to defeat this thing." Chase said and Bree and Adam nodded.

"The three of us working together-"

"You mean four Chase." Leo said as he walked in and Chase blinked at him and facepalmed. "I need to reactive my bionic hearing in the morning." Chase grumbled but nodded at Leo. "Fine you can help us. Just keep it from Mr. Davenport and Douglas and from Agent Graham too. No one but us may know of this." Chase explained and the other three nodded in response.

* * *

**Shinx: There's the first chapter after the prologue folks! First attack of the whole thing: Getting rid of the Bionics in Lyoko, figure lead Chase to activated tower which the Brainiac deactivated it before it could get him, saving Adam and Bree from dying in virtual limbo like Odd and Ulrich were stuck in at their first visit to Sector 5.**

**Odd: Any attack suggestions? Who's the figure who appeared after Chase was devirtualized? Who was the figure that saved Chase from death?**

**Chase: Review or PM.**


	3. Getting Bionics

**Shinx: Update time! Next chapter of Code: Bionics!**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Code Lyoko or Lab Rats except the plot, costumes, some monsters and other things you don't see in both shows.**

**Chase: Enjoy, but as a mentioning, there is a time difference, its winter at the time.**

* * *

_**School**_

"Finally!" Leo let out a cheer as the final bell rang for school. Today was the day, the day of holiday vacation for two weeks! The gang of siblings rounded up after school soon after and they enjoyed the sight of beautiful snow.

"Adam, warning, don't lick any poles of metal." Chase mentioned before Adam did anything and he pouted. It had been a month since they became Lyoko Warriors, but they haven't figured out how to go into Lyoko yet, which maybe it just was a dream. Chase has been looking all through the two Davenports notes but no clue came to them. But today, was the day they'd figure it out again.

* * *

"Eureka!" Chase let out a shout of joy which made the sleeping Leo jump up. Leo had been trying to help Chase crack some codes and it looked like he did figure it out. "What! What! What happened?" Leo shouted as he was startled awake and Chase grinned.

"I figured out a virtualization, devirtualization, and a return to the past function in codes with what looks like vehicles. Maybe I can discover something more later." Chase waved it off as Leo huffed and got up.

"I'm gonna head to the mall with Adam and Bree, see ya later Chase." Leo said and left Chase to his work and the bionic went on and a daring smile curled up on his lips. He laughed a bit and went into the capsule as a warning bar loaded up while scanning Chase as he felt reality slip away.

* * *

"Woah!" Chase yelped out as he barely landed on all fours to dodge the rough landing. His ears perked up as silence met him and he smiled and yawned. "Finally, I get some peace and quiet to figure out these things." Chase muttered as he stood up and walked off, his wolf tail growing to a normal tail as he walked. He looked around and hummed.

"Got to find one of those towers so I can see if I can get bionics to work here." Chase muttered as he walked off and looked around. People from his vision were the statues and Chase rose an eyebrow when he came across one with a cat-boy grinning holding a lion girl near him. He walked over and read the label under the picture.

'_To a cat and lion which loved each other through their battles. One from light, another from dark. The lion and cat somehow and someway once again met each other as their final wish to be together, may they live in peace.'_

"Cat and Lion? Huh, their animal people like me." Chase mumbled and pinned his ears to his head in thought. He hummed a bit and crossed his arms before walking again noticing the samurai and geisha while the elf with the knight. He looked around to see a princess with a thief while a swordsman that had a friendly smile. He shook his head and kept going until he found a tower and went in and went to the panel and looked around.

_**Password?**_

_Chase Davenport_

_**Password accepted.**_

Chase let out a sigh and went to work as a figure slowly formed behind him but he took no notice as he read on to the codes.

_**Let bionic humans adapt their abilities in the world?**_

Chase grinned and was about to hit the button until a laser shot at the panel and it was destroyed and he turned to see a familiar face and paled like a ghost.

"Y-You!"

* * *

"You think Chase is fine?" Leo asked as the three got home, and read the note about Donald, Douglas and Tasha going out for a party. Adam shrugged with Bree as they headed to the lab to see no Chase but some notes.

'_Went to Lyoko to unlock things, come if you want, set up self virtualization process or check up on me if you need. –Chase'_

Leo looked at the commands and grinned. "I think I can get this up, I want to go to see what you're all talking about." Leo said and Adam and Bree grinned at him and nodded.

* * *

The figure let out a laugh as Chase growled and stood on all fours with a glare at him. "Miss me Chasey?" Marcus taunted at him and Chase glared at him.

"Last time I seen you, you were long gone! How are you here?!" Chase yelled out in rage and Marcus grinned. "XANA had a bit of help by taking your memories and infusing them in a virus. I happened to be there and he recreated me to help him with a mission I'd love to do." Marcus said and Chase growled.

"What is this mission?!" Marcus chuckled and took a battle stance at him while Chase studied his costume. He had a dark robe, a jumpsuit underneath it, a giant sword in its holder on the back of him and his eyes glowed green and Chase ducked under a blast of a laser and growled at Marcus. "It's simple, I get you to XANA and I kill Leo, Adam and Bree." Chase's eyes widened and took off in a sprint out of the tower and Marcus super sped in front of him.

"You can't run or hide because I'll find you. I have my bionics and XANA made them stronger. So give up and make this easier for the both of us." Chase growled and his tail lashed as his ears pinned to his head. "Never!" Chase yelled and flipped back from Marcus with a glare. Marcus raised his eyebrow in an unusual way like always as a metal arrow missed him and was planted into the ground. He turned and grinned at Adam, Bree and Leo charging to Chase's rescue.

Leo had a yellow mecha bodysuit with a faceplate that could go on his head, a pack on his back that was yellow and speedy shoes. His bionic arm was just a normal arm in Lyoko at the time. Marcus let out a laugh as Bree missed again, this time her wings were like fairy wings while Adam slipped his helmet on and charged at Marcus.

"Wait guys!" Chase tried to warn them but Marcus' super strength blocked Adam and he threw him off far. Chase growled at him and sat as his tail lashed back and forth, wanting to jump into the action but having no sort of power. He turned and fled as Bree aimed a bunch of metal arrows and shot at Marcus but the android dodged them with super speed soon after and he grabbed her and threw her on top of Adam and the two groaned.

Leo's pack responded as he charged and a metal arm slipped out of it and gave him a katana and it slipped back in as Marcus grabbed his sword and sliced at Leo, making the robo-boy lose 40 life points. Marcus grabbed Leo's pack and threw it, Leo getting dragged along with it and landed on Adam and Bree and they all groaned.

"I'll deal with you later; I just need to get- Chase? Oh great he ran off." Marcus grumbled and super sped off to see the bionic in the tower about to finish the same process but failed the same way. Chase growled at Marcus and his ears pinned down as Marcus grinned.

"Come on Wolfy; make this easier for the both of us." Marcus said and Chase glared and howled and charged and got an attack, if you count biting his hand as the android threw him to the ground. Chase let out a groan and Marcus growled at him.

"Time to knock you out." He growled out but Chase gave a grin and put his hands behind his back. "After a month of not being here got me thinking, what was my weapon and I think I figured it out." Marcus raised an eyebrow at Chase and the bionic gave a cocky grin and pulled out… a violin?!

"You think you could put me to sleep?!" Marcus laughed at Chase and the bionic growled at his weapon and an idea formed in his head and started to play it as sound echoes went out and blasted Marcus out of the tower far off into the digital sea before disappearing and Chase smirked and tapped on the panel and finished his process

"Guys! We got bionics!"

* * *

**Shinx: So what are Chase's powers actually other than the whole violin thing for a second and biting him? That figure last chapter, was that Marcus? Why does XANA need Chase anyways? Will we ever meet the secret figure guy?**

**Odd: *claps* Still need attack suggestions…**

**Chase: Review or PM. By the way, we took up a co-writer here called **_**Totaldramafan102**_**, check out her stories their great!**


End file.
